A conventional transmission/reception module installed in an electronic scanning antenna modulates the amplitude and phase of a Radio Frequency (RF) signal. This transmission/reception module includes a metal chassis to which a substrate made of resin or ceramic having some of RF devices mounted thereon, a high heat generation RF device such as a High Power Amplifier (HPA), and an RF connector are fixed by means of screws or a bonding agent. The substrate and the high heat generation RF device are connected to each other through bonding by a gold ribbon or a gold wire.
Electromagnetic waves are radiated from the RF device and a signal line exposed to a space, in particular, from a connection point of the gold ribbon or the gold wire interconnecting the RF device and the substrate. It is thus necessary to suppress the characteristic failure and the unstable operation resulting from the reduction of spatial isolation caused by the radiation and coupling of the electromagnetic waves.
For a conventional module disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 below, a metal cover designed to take measures to improve the spatial isolation such as electromagnetic shield for dividing a space or a radio wave absorber is disposed to surround a plurality of RF devices.